Lips of an Angel
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: 1 night. 2 people.  Oneshot.  Song: Lips of an Angel by Hinder.  Jiley, a little tiny sprinkle of Loliver.


_**I've been planning this for about two weeks, and I finally got motivated. The things boredom can do to a person. **_

_**Disclaimer: One day, I was walking along one of our EXTREMELY long beaches here in Minnesota, when I was hit by the ever popular giant coconut. The thing just knocked me out. In my sleep, I dreamt of a girl that leads a secret double life. I remembered the coconut, and I begged myself to wake up. I tried hitting myself with anther coconut, but my mind didn't make them hard enough. Finally, a giant wave came and splashed my face. But sadly I woke up on March 25, 2006; the day AFTER the premiere. So close! **_

_Flashback:_

_18-year-old Jake Ryan walked through the doors of Sea View High School. Today was the day he'd finally win back the love of his life, Miley Stewart. His plans, not to mention hopes, came crashing back down when he saw an extremely handsome football player kiss her lips quickly. She smiled and bit her lip in a shy way._

_He threw his rose away, and with it went his heart. However, he did stick around to graduate. After that, he signed up for movie after movie after movie. Miley wound up revealing her secret to the world, and surprisingly her jock boyfriend stuck with her. Jake had his money on it being for her fame and fortune. _

_They talked every now and then, but they weren't what he'd consider friends. Though he wished to God that they could be, they just never managed to keep close. Probably do to the awkwardness from their break-up and the rose he'd sent her right after._

23-year-old Jake Ryan lay in the extraordinarily comfortable hotel bed at a five-star hotel in Rome, Italy. He and his girlfriend of 6 and 1/2 months, Mikayla, were there doing a movie. It was day #3 out of a 5 month deal. He knew this was gonna be an extremely long shoot.

It was currently 11:27 PM in Rome, and he hadn't even dozed off. He was contradicting himself over and over about his current relationship. The paparazzi have been eating it up, but he can't shake the feeling that he's being used.

He was shaken from his current debate over Mikayla with the vibrating of his cell phone. He checked the caller, but didn't recognize the number. _Hmm, that's weird_. He picked it up, stared for a few more seconds, and when he still couldn't place the number, opened it.

"Hello?" He asked the mystery person.

"Jake?" Miley sniffled over the other end.

"Miley? Why are you calling so late?" He questioned, shocked that she was calling. He had to keep his voice low so Mikayla wouldn't hear from her room next door.

"What do ya mean? It's 9:00." She said as if it were obvious. Then it clicked. "Oh right. Time zones!" He could practically see her smack her forehead, frustrated at herself for forgetting. He chuckled slightly at the image. "It's not funny! I've had a hard night."

"Sorry. Just had a funny thought." He said truthfully, though she probably didn't believe him. "What's wrong? Were you crying?" He asked, concern leaking through every word as he remembered her sniffle from earlier.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"I just dumped Mark." Miley admitted, sniffling a little more.

"Why? What'd he do?" Jake asked trying not to sound too happy.

"I overheard him on the phone with his parents saying how filthy rich they'd be soon." She recapped.

"Oh, ouch." He said. He shoulda put money on it.

"I know. So, how are… things?" She asked, not wanting to bring Mikayla into the conversation. But he knew what she meant.

"Fine, I guess. I just can't get rid of this feeling that Mikayla's using me to get more famous." He confessed. He coulda sworn that he heard Miley mumble, "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Her room's right next to mine. Sometimes I wish she were more like y-someone else." He almost said her. She didn't need to know that little detail.

"Yeah. I know… some guys I wish Mark woulda been more like." Miley said. Wow, I guess neither of us really moved on. "Lilly says my theme song should be 'Someone to Call My Lover'." She joked.

"Jason and Jared _**(see Summer Romance)**_ think mine should be 'What Hurts the Most'."

After a moment of silence, Miley said,"Jake? Thanks. I didn't really have anyone to talk to. Lilly and Oliver are on their honeymoon, and I didn't want to bother them and this just isn't something you talk about with your family." The way she said his name, if he would have been standing he'd have collapsed from weakness. His name sounded like some type of candy when she said it. That's what he guessed it would sound like if an angel said it. After all, she was earth's closest thing to an angel.

"It's been 3 days, and I'm already extremely home-sick." More like Miley-sick. Where ever she was, he was home. These thoughts make him feel bad, because he's in a relationship with someone.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"I had a weird dream that you and me, got back together." She said.

"Same hear." He said. "Are you sure you're broken up. Cuz I'd like to not get broken for talking to another man's girl." He half-joked.

"Yes, I'm sure. What about your girlfriend?" She asked, saying the word girlfriend like it was a poison.

"No, she doesn't." Jake admitted guiltily.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late? 

"Are you sure that's the only reason you called?" Jake asked, sensing that there was more.

She hesitated, then said, "I also wish we had never broke up." She admitted to Jake in a way that made his heart break. "Thanks Jake. You helped a lot." And with that, the only girl Jake had ever truly loved ended the best and worst phone call he had ever endured.

He pulled out his iPod, and started listening to his playlist on shuffle. The song I Will Remember You by Ryan Cabrera came on. **_(Lyrics coincidincly fit into this story. All from the beginning, cuz this is 8 years after their break-up.)_**

That just made up his mind. He was done with Mikayla. He was done with this retarded movie. And he was done being love-less. After leaving a note for everyone, changing out of his pajamas, and grabbing his still full suitcases he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number for the airport. As he did so, the song Everyday, from an old movie HSM2, popped into his head. He could sense that it was in Miley's too.

"Hello. I'd like a ticket for the next plane to Malibu."

_**No, there's no more, so please don't ask. I have too much on my hands. Besides, I think this was a decent ending. If you agree, than let me know.**_

_**-Wendy**_


End file.
